Troll Level
A Troll Level is a type of level created in Super Mario Maker that focuses on tricking players to fall for various traps, as well as playing mind games whether that be to annoy the player or cause them to laugh. Bait Troll levels are heavily filled with bait. There are 3 types of bait used to trick players. Items Items such as 1-Ups, Yoshi, Fire Flower, Mushroom and a Power Star are items to attract the player to collect. In troll levels, these items are put in ditches covered by invisible blocks so the player is softlocked and is forced to reset the level. Arrows Arrows are a common bait, attempting to lead players in a pipe, door or a path. If it is a door later found in the level, there could be a chance it will be a death door or a door taking the player back to the beginning. Another thing is the door might also take the player to a death door, meaning that the door will have spike traps or enemies waiting on the other side of the door. If it is a pipe, sometimes, an arrow will point down on the pipe, and will attract the player to go in the pipe, only to find out that the pipe doesn't warp Mario to a subworld, and attempting to leave the fake pipe will jail Mario with Invisible blocks. If the pipe works, it'll take Mario to a death pipe, meaning that spike traps, or enemies are waiting on the other side of the pipe. When arrows point to a path, there's a good chance that the path will lead Mario to a death path, or imprisoning Mario. Door/Pipe Guessing Game As this isn't really a type of bait, the guessing game of doors or pipes are common in troll levels. If doors are used, a door will lead the player in the same room, or to a death trap. If pipes are used, sometimes the pipes will not be a warp pipe, or the pipe will lead the player to a death trap. Creators of troll levels will only pick one door or pipe to be able to let the player proceed further into the level. Other Casts Sometimes there is a swarm of enemies put into the level to make the level more difficult as it is if it's heavily filled with the Door/Pipe Guessing Game. How to Beat To beat a troll level, if the level is full of doors and pipes, download the level to see how the level is designed. Once the level is in the course bot, go to the editor. If the level is full of doors and pipes, make sure to check the working pipes, or see what's behind the doors, and also locate invisible blocks if there are any places, mostly found in ditches where there are items so the player can remember not to go inside that ditch in the first place. This way, it'll be more easier to become less tricked into the level once played again. This could also help if a pipe leads to the goal flag, the player can look for the goal flag if they have a hard time finding it. Trivia *The main reason of how troll levels got their name is from the internet slang "troll", which are people who use distractions or behaves in a vile way. See Also Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Level Types